Desert Fox
by AlexAndSamWriteFanFic
Summary: Deep Throat and Mulder get stuck in the desert when their car breaks down. How far will they go to keep warm? And what will happen when Scully finds them? Rated M for sexual content (as if that wasn't obvious) :P
Fox Mulder sighed, on hand resting on his thigh, the other drumming on the steering wheel. He glanced at the aged informant in the passenger seat of his car. He'd planned on a quick drive, a way to talk without the risk of eavesdroppers, but the car had been spluttering the whole journey and had now, finally, given up the ghost entirely.

"Damn, this baby's broken, there's no way we're getting home tonight".

"Well, Mr Mulder, that leaves in a bit of a predicament now doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. And I'm afraid it's going to get very cold in here..."

"Indeed it is, Mr Mulder, though I'm not exactly sure what you expect me to do about that. My reach in the governmental sector is indeed...enviable, but even *I* know of no means through which to control the weather..."

"I wasn't suggesting you could, I was simply pointing out that we're going to have to find a way of keeping ourselves from freezing. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if the government are working on some way of controlling our weather, they seem to find ways of controlling most things."

"Very funny, Mr Mulder." He placed a heavy hand atop Mulder's own, still resting on his thigh. Mulder looked down at the hand atop his, smiling ever so slightly as he did so. Then his eyes rose, meeting Deep-Throat's own green orbs. Suddenly, the senior agent's face turned a bright red, as he quickly retracted his hand from Mulder's.

"I'm sorry, I've never done that before, I don't know what came over me..."

"No" Mulder whispered "It's a good idea. Physical contact will help conserve heat..."

"I sincerely doubt that hand to hand contact will keep us warm enough..."

"Well, *sir*", the latter word rolling of Mulder's tongue as a taunt, "what do you propose?"

Mulder looked into Deep Throat's eyes, a smirk forming.

"I, erm..." Deep-Throat stuttered, visibly uncomfortable in a way Mulder had never encountered before.

"Well, I've heard that heat transfers better when there's direct skin contact..."

"Oh really, Mr Mulder?" Deep-Throat's smirk returned, "Then may I suggest we remove these...cumbersome...clothes?"

"I thought you'd never ask", Mulder removed his jacket instantaneously.

"Mr Mulder, may I reiterate that this is simply for our survival, a most essential...a most primal, desire" Deep-Throat continued muttering, whilst slowly undoing the buttons of Mulder's shirt.

"Of course...science instructs us to do this, we'd be fools not to..." Mulder aided Deep Throat in undoing his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders.

"Fools indeed..." Deep-Throat's hand lingered momentarily on Mulder's bare torso, whilst Mulder placed his hand atop his companion's, and moved a long his arm towards his tie. He started pulling at the top of the knot, his body slowly turning towards his as he did so.

"Closer, Mr Mulder. It's essential that we trap as much heat as we can."

"I'm afraid the gear stick in the middle is stopping us from being closer...I may have to climb over..."

"Oh, of course. Perch yourself atop my lap, that'll allow us both better...leverage."

Mulder placed his hand on Deep Throat's shoulder as he lifted himself over the centre controls and onto his lap.

"You're still wearing a lot of clothes, my dear boy."

"So are you..." Mulder grabbed the lapel of Deep Throat's jacket and slid it over his shoulders and down his back. Deep Throat fought to stifle a moan

"Let it out Deep Throat, let it out" Mulder quickly unbuttoned his shirt and started stroking his chest hair that appeared beneath.

"Good God, Mr Mulder...Fox..."

Mulder bit his lip at the sound of his name,

"That's right, that's my name"

"Fox...fast, nimble...creature of the night. I think the name is apt..."

Mulder lent in closer towards Deep-Throat, their chests now touching. As he unzipped the older man's fly, he felt his heart rate quicken against his chest.

"Enjoying yourself?" Mulder chuckled

"I certainly feel warmer", Deep Throat smirked

"Good" Mulder muttered, as Deep-throat leant inwards, his lips millimetres from the younger man's throat. A second later, their warm dampness met his own, freezing, skin. Mulder couldn't help but moan.

"Oh god, yes"

Deep Throat put his hands on Mulder's thighs, gently moving back and forth.

"Such strong thighs...all that time on the track has been worthwhile"

"A fox needs strong thighs", Mulder wispered into his ear.

"Would be a shame to waste all the heat muscle contraction creates..."

Mulder bit his lip once more while staring into Deep Throats eyes.

"What are you suggesting..?"

Deep-Throat chuckled.

"You're an intelligent man, Mr Mulder, so don't try and take me for a fool. You know exactly what I'm suggesting" He pressed his lips to Mulders neck again.

"Erm...you're putting my agility skills to the test, this car was not made with 'muscle contraction' space'..."

"Then may I suggest that we move this to the rear seats?"

"You really _are_ a smart man."

Removing himself from the older man's lap, Mulder slowly eased open the passenger door and exited, into the biting chill of the desert night. Deep Throat followed quickly behind. Mulder wrapped his arms around him as a bitter wind caught their backs.

With one arm still around Deep Throat's waist, Mulder threw open the rear door, and the pair tumbled into the back seats. Mulder quickly closed the door as the desert winds whipped into the car.

"Wouldn't want anyone to see us..." Deep-Throat muttered, smirking.

"See what? Two men using their bodies to keep each other warm? Now what's so incriminating about that?" Mulder chuckled as he leaned over Deep Throat

"Very true, Mr Mulder. Now, would you be so kind as to help me remove my boxer shorts? I'll assist you with your briefs"

The pair carefully removed each other's shorts, while looking longingly into each other's eyes. Mulder's breath caught in his throat as Deep Throat's rough hands ran further and further down his body; moaning as his hands delicately caressed his groin.

"Mr Mulder, have you ever wondered why they call me 'Deep Throat'?"

"I can only imagine that it's your great singing ability", Mulder winked at Deep Throat, smirking coyly.

"I suppose I'll have to show you then..."

Mulder leaned back against the door, "I'm ready when you are"

Deep Throat licked his lips as Mulder squeezed his eyes shut and awaited the sensation he'd craved for so long. Gently, he placed his hand at the bottom of Mulder's meat, teasing him so much that he couldn't take it.

"Please, please", Mulder moaned.

Deep-Throat lowered his head, and Mulder groaned; he felt like Deep-Throat was trying to swallow him whole, dick first.

"Now I...*moans* understand why *moans* they call you *moans* DEEP THROAT"

A few minutes later, and Mulder was right at the edge, about to lose himself in Deep Throat's mouth, when a mechanical click proceeded the removal of the support from his back, leaving him to plunge from the car, into the cooling sand.

* * *

 **When life gives you lemons, write fan-fiction. Hope you enjoyed chapter one, and expect more soon (if that's what you want)**

~Alex


End file.
